Pick-up trucks, small vans and the like have recently grown in popularity as all-purpose vehicles. They are extensively used in businesses for a variety of tasks and have also found favor in many instances as a second vehicle for family use. Furthermore, they have found utility as campers and recreation vehicles. These vehicles are being utilized in a variety of driving conditions. They have handling characteristics that to some degree resemble an automobile and to some degree resemble a truck. The objectional characteristics that such vehicles have exhibited include scissoring on bumps and depressions, increased tire wear, tipping during sudden stops, hard steering and sway in wind and during turns.
It has been found that the use of an auxiliary shock absorber helps eliminate these problems. It has also been found that the extra shock absorber increases the dampening capacity and insures a better weight distribution for more stable braking, cornering and riding. In recognition of the desirability of auxiliary shock absorbers, several mounting brackets have been developed and are designed to mount an auxiliary shock absorber to the I-beam of the chassis. In one such bracket, the auxiliary shock absorber is bolted to a rigid mounting plate that in turn is bolted to the I-beam. Another prior art bracket includes a three sided angle bracket bolted to the I-beam. A support plate extends vertically from the angle bracket and the auxiliary shock absorber is bolted to that plate.
The deficiencies inherent in these and other prior art embodiments is that they have proven to be insufficiently rigid structurally and have failed in critical situations. Furthermore, none of the prior art devices are self-aligning, and therefore, installation is difficult. A general characteristic of shock absorber installation is that since they are located within the chassis, it is quite difficult to manipulate in what often are awkward and inconvenient positions. The auxiliary mounting bracket must be aligned perfectly so that the shock is in a position to be connected to its upper mounting brackets.
Therefore, there has been a need for an auxiliary shock mounting bracket that is of rigid and durable construction, and will not fail in critical situations. There has also been a need for an auxiliary shock absorber mounting bracket that is self-aligning to permit relatively simple installation.